


Pillow

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Napping, When will the smt fandom collectively shun me? let's find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira had never considered himself very comfortable or soft, at any point in his life (or, he supposed lives if he counted Amon’s)... But apparently others did seem to consider him at least one of those things if how often he was used as a pillow was anything to go by.





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> More SMT for me, cause I guess I'm on an SMT kick, idk. Anyway, have this

Akira had never considered himself very comfortable or soft, at any point in his life (or, he supposed lives if he counted Amon’s)... But apparently others did seem to consider him at least one of those things if how often he was used as a pillow was anything to go by.

The first few times it’d happened, it was why he and his classmate had tried to navigate the Land of Nomos and he hadn’t thought much about it. They had needed rest and, well, Akira guessed his leg had been better than the hard ground.

But now it was just confusing. Demons, usually weaker members of the fairy race, often found their way to his lap. He’d never been bothered enough to shoo them (they were so small he could usually just ignore their existence), instead asking why they felt the need to climb or fly up into it… And the answer was almost always something about how nice a place it was for naps and relaxing (with the occasional insults from a Jack Frost slung at him for good measure).

That honestly didn’t make much sense to him… Nothing about his more demonic form seemed that nice to him. Maybe the fairy race was just an odd one, he didn’t know.

“Why do other demons seem to think half of my body is just some glorified pillow?” He poked the most recent Pixie to find his way to his leg with a sigh. This one had fallen asleep as soon as she landed…

So all Akira really could do right now was wonder aloud why this was happening. Maybe he’d be lucky enough to have someone with an answer overhear him. He doubted it, but… Hey, a guy could dream.

Well, after a few moments of silence he was certain no one would have an answer for him, so he decided he might as well get some rest himself. He leaned back against the wall he was sitting by and closed his eyes. Maybe he’d be lucky and the Pixie would be gone before he woke up…

\--

“So this is where you got to, huh, Pixie?” Akira was stirred slightly from his rest at the sound of a voice. “Napping away on some demon instead of hunting me down?”

“Hey, we got separated and I was flying  _ all _ over trying to find you…” Akira shifted a bit when the Pixie on his lap stood and stomped her little foot. “Not my fault you’re so hard to find! I was exhausted…”

“So you asked this demon if you could just nap on his lap, then?”

“Not exactly… He wasn’t paying attention and I just wanted to get some shut eye. He didn’t seem to even care! I mean, look at him, he’s asleep!”

Akira couldn’t help but feel a bit on edge then. He could fake being asleep well enough by just keeping his eyes closed when others were arguing around him… But would it stay so easy if he was being directly looked at? Was the other demon talking to Pixie even looking at him.

“Really? Doesn’t look like he’s asleep to me… Looks more like he’s faking it and listening in.” Well… Shit.

Akira finally let an eye crack open, a frown on his face. First some rando Pixie became the next in the long line to use him as a pillow and now said rando Pixie’s friend or whatever was here… And he looked, well, kind of dangerous he guessed?

He wasn’t as tall as Akira, and didn’t have any obvious weapons of any sort… But his vibe alone almost made the Deity Emperor want to get up and walk away. Too bad he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen.

“Oh, how long have you been awake and listening, huh!?” The Pixie turned to him with a pout. “That’s rude, you know!”

“...I just woke up because you two were talking. I was hoping you’d just leave…” He huffed and looked away. “Guess that didn’t happen, though.”

“No, it didn’t!” The Pixie finally left his lap, moving to sit on her friend’s shoulder. “But that means I can say thanks, I guess. So… Thanks! You’re really soft.”

“Didn’t get a choice, and I’m really not, but whatever.” Akira let out a long sigh. “You guys can go now.”

He thought the lack of response meant they were leaving, but no. Before he knew it, there was a human sized head on his lap. What the actual fuck? He was about to ask the other demon just that when…

“I thought I’d see if you or Pixie was right…” He thought for a moment. “Pixie was right, by the way.”

“Congratulations to her, then. You can get off now.”

“...I’m actually pretty tired myself, after looking everywhere for Pixie… You seem pretty used to being a pillow already, so I’m gonna use you as one too.” He yawned. “Or you can push me off when I’m asleep, I probably won’t notice.”

“...Most demons don’t say anything, so maybe I’ll leave you be.” He looked at the ceiling with a frown. “Maybe.”

This guy on his lap was definitely  _ not  _ of the fairy race (though Akira couldn’t say he knew  _ what _ race this guy was)... So he guessed it wasn’t just them that were total weirdos when it came to this stuff.


End file.
